<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whistling Gypsy by Elwynelvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170890">The Whistling Gypsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy'>Elwynelvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Starlight Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Way back in the episode 'The Princess and the Singer', we met Princess Adriana and her rival for the throne, cousin Lexa.</p><p>This is Lexa's story...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond Starlight Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137002</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Over the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29 years ago</p><p> </p><p>"One day you will be Queen of Morvonia."</p><p>I looked up at my mother, the King's older sister Princess Alejandra. "He has no children and you are next in line to the throne."</p><p>My Uncle Alexandre was king, his wife Adrienne was Queen and that was the fact of it. The king and Queen had been trying for years to have a child but had never been so blessed. So here was another fact I was next in line to the throne. All I had to do was outlive my uncle and I would become Queen of Morvonia.</p><p>But as a teenager I wasn't particularly interested in who ruled the country, there were other more interesting things to do, such as falling in love�</p><p>On the morning of my eighteenth birthday I was excited to see my fiancé Migurel. He was a young Portuguese Lord that my family thought acceptable to be the future Queen's consort. As he was also the most handsome man I had ever seen so I never felt the need to complain about the arranged union.</p><p>I thought I would surprise Migurel. He thought I was going to be busy preparing for my party, but I had been told by my mother that my presence would not be necessary until later that afternoon when I needed to be dressed for the occasion. So I went to the room, which he had been allocated in the palace where he had been staying for my party. </p><p>I knocked on his door but there was no reply. I heard a thud so thinking he might be in trouble I dashed in only to find my fiancé wrapped around one of the serving maids. "Migurel!"</p><p>"God! Lexa! What the hell are you doing in here?"</p><p>"Me?" I demanded. "What are you doing? I heard a crash, I thought you were in trouble." I saw large vase on the floor that had been on the middle of a tale by the window. The heavy vase would never have fallen with out help. The image of Migurel and the maid making out on the table came to mind. "How could you it's my birthday!" </p><p>I started crying everything just fell apart this was supposed to be a big day for me and the most important person in my life had betrayed me!</p><p>"Don't take it so seriously. All royals have lovers on the side."</p><p>"Maybe in the stone age!" I retorted. "We are done!" I stormed out slamming the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I took a walk down to the river, to be by myself, to contemplate the significance what had just happened and how I was going to tell my parents. They had their hearts set on the young Lord just as I had been.</p><p>Now I wanted to avoid the bustle of the preparations of my birthday party at Greenwood Castle. I doupted anybody would have time to listen to me right now. I decided to wait until tomorrow to brake the news to my parents. </p><p>The morning had a chill to the air and the mist rose up from the water; I pulled the knitted woolen shawl more tightly around my shoulders.</p><p>In the distance I heard the call of a bird like nothing I'd come across before. In my curiosity I followed the sound of the whistle that filled `Shady Valley' with its music. I came to the part of the river where I knew I had heard the sound come from, but there was nothing there but the cold misty river. I realised I must have frightened the bird and startled bird would never allow itself to bee seen.</p><p>Then the tension of the misty water broke as a body rose out of the river. It was a man! He had his back turned to me and I saw the muscles of his glistening wetback that supported a large tattoo of some kind of winged serpent. It's tail sunk beneath the water. I told myself the only reason I wanted to see more was to see the creatures tail.</p><p>The whistling started again it had not been a bird at all, but this man. </p><p>I forgot I was standing there as plain as day I was so enthralled by what I was seeing.</p><p>The man turned, and I saw the most amazing man I had ever seen. Migurel faded in comparison and in memory. </p><p>He was young, no more than 21; he had blond hair, blue eyes and a happy smile. It was that smile that puzzled me the most. I would have thought him to be furious to know he was being spied upon.</p><p>"Hello," he said cheerfully. "T'would be seemin' we have a small dilemma." The young man said with an Irish lilt to his voice.</p><p>I hardly found my own voice. "Huh?"</p><p>"Ya seem t' be between myself and me pants."</p><p>I looked at him then snapped my head around and saw a pile of clothes less than three feet behind me. "Sorry,"</p><p>"Don't be, you had no way a' knowin' I was here. I'm the crazy one fer wantin' to take a bath in a freezin' river. But I do suggest you turn your back or else you might be seein' more than you planed t' this mornin'. As the water is so cold you wouldn't be seein' anythin' all that impressive `an I have me pride ya know. I need to get warm and dressed."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll go. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just heard you whistling and was curious."</p><p>"Ya don't need t' go, just turn yer back. I'll be quick."</p><p>I turned away, I heard him splash out of the river then come up behind me. There was a quick rustle of clothes then he said. "Okay, ya can turn around now. I'm decent."</p><p>I was a little reluctant to turn back, what if he were lying about being decent? I turned anyway. He had pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was still wet.</p><p>He used his hand to flip his wet hair out of his face. "I'm Adam Claydee," he said.</p><p>"Umm Lexa," I replied.</p><p>He smiled, "Nice to meet ya Lexa. Sorry I startled ya I wasn't expectin' anyone t' be down here."</p><p>"Clearly." I replied. </p><p>He laughed. "It's me strange likin' for cold baths."</p><p>"In strange places." I added. "Are you a gypsy?"</p><p>"Gypsy, rover, depends on who yer talkin' to."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>That smile crept in again. "T' whistle."</p><p>"To whistle?" I echoed not understanding his meaning.</p><p>"Among other things." His eyes glinted with teasing. </p><p>He looked at me curiously. "You look as if yer'v been cryin'. What would a pretty girl like you be needin' tears for?"</p><p>I felt the tears moisten my eyes again. " I just caught my fiancé in the act of adultery."</p><p>Adam used his thumb to wipe back a stray tear. " Oh me darlin' girl. Don't waste yer tears on the jerk. I can see yer too good for him."</p><p>I looked up and gave him a smile. "Thank you."</p><p>Alexandrena!" the moment was broken by the voice of Helen, my mother's maid, who had obviously been looking for me. "Where are you child?"</p><p>I glanced back to the trees and saw Helen's shadow. Then I glanced back at Adam, but he was no longer standing there. He had vanished like a dream. Maybe he was.</p><p>"There you are Lexa!" Helen came out of the trees. "You mother sent me to find you. It's time for you to get ready for your party."</p><p> </p><p>The party preparations were a blur. I was bathed and polished; brushed and dressed in French blue velvet and Spanish leather shoes, but all I could think about was Adam. Would I ever see him again? Or was the encounter one of those magical things that would never happen twice?</p><p>The party was awful. It was full of people who were so much older than I was and whom I didn't know. It had been my mothers doing to introduce the `future queen of Morvonia' to all the people who could make sure it happened.</p><p>Then I heard a lively whistle and a song to match.</p><p>It was Adam! He was on stage with a band. He was the lead singer of the Irish rock band `Blarney'.</p><p>I unconsciously walked up to the stage in a daze.</p><p>He moved the microphone away from is mouth, leaned over and spoke privately to me. "Ya didn't tell me ya were a princess."</p><p>"You didn't tell me you were coming to the castle." I whispered back</p><p>"I guess we be ev'n then."</p><p>He stood back up to sing the next verse.</p><p>I couldn't wait for his set to finish but in the mean time I did all the important things. I mingled with the lords and ladies, the politicians and all the other people but I was only filling in the time to speak to Adam again.</p><p>I ventured outside to the balcony to get away from the important people and give my self a brake. </p><p>"Hello Lexa,"</p><p>I turned to see Adam standing there.</p><p>"Hello," I said back. "Finished whistling?"</p><p>The curve of his smile curled higher. "Maybe�"</p><p>"How do you whistle like that? You sound like a bird."</p><p>"T' would be braggin' if I told you."</p><p>"Can you teach me how to whistle?"</p><p>" `An why would a princess be wanten' to whistle?"</p><p>"You are refusing to teach me?</p><p>"Well now, I ne'er said that." He took several steps closer to me. "Watch me."</p><p>He put his lips together as if to kiss and I was hypnotized right there. He blew softly and a quiet bird like sound came from his mouth. "Can ya do that, now?"</p><p>It took a moment to comprehend he had spoken again. "Huh?"</p><p>His mouth twitched with amusement. </p><p>"Oh, wait," I put my lips together and blew. Apart from a rush of air nothing significant happened and there was no whistle.</p><p>"Softly," Adam advised. His put his finger to my pursed lips, "Hold yer mouth as if you were goin' t' kiss me.</p><p>"Kiss you?"</p><p>"Shhh, relax. Close yer eyes."</p><p>Close my eyes? Could I trust him? Then was there anything he could do to me I wasn't happy to let him?</p><p>He put his hand on the back of my neck, but he didn't kiss me. Instead he told me to curl my tongue behind my teeth.</p><p>I did just that and tried again to whistle. This time a shrill sound came out. It was nothing like what Adam could do, but it was more than I had ever done before. "I did it!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Ya did indeed."</p><p>"Alexandreina! What are you doing?" It was my mother.</p><p>"Having whistling lessons." I answered. Was I lying?</p><p>"Whistle? Ladies don't whistle. And that's not what it looked like to me."</p><p>"Mother I was whistling." And to prove my point I let out a shrill whistle.</p><p>"That's not the kind of thing you should be doing. Come inside now. There are more people I want you to meet."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at Adam to show him my irritation of my mother's order. "Thanks for the lesson. I'll keep practicing."</p><p>"I'll be countin' on it." His eyes twinkling again. "Though I doona think ya be needin' any more lessons. Not fer whisltin' anyway."</p><p>I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I turned pink anyway.</p><p> </p><p>One of the songs that Adam had been singing that evening was still rang in my head although I couldn't remember the words. I tried to whistle instead, it was far from perfect but I was very pleased with my progress. </p><p>"Now didn't I tell ya, that ya donna need anymore lessons fer whistlin'"</p><p>I turned to see Adam sitting on my windowsill. "What are you doing here?" I gasped.</p><p>"Well now, that be dependin' on what ya mean by `here'. In Morvonia because there was this King who booked a band called `Blarney' to play at his Niece's birthday. Or if be askin' why I'm sittin' on yer windowsill I be thinkin' that be kinda obvious."</p><p>I tuned pink again. "You shouldn't be here."</p><p>"I shouldn't be bathin' in cold rivers either, but that's nev'r stopped me before."</p><p>"I didn't say I didn't want you here." I stated.</p><p>Adam smiled. </p><p>"You said I didn't need any more whistling lessons. What lessons were you thinking of teaching me now?"</p><p>That smile grew wider. "I donna know about lessons, but I be feelin' the need to be kissin' ya."</p><p>I copied his Iris lilt. "Then what be stoppin' ya?"</p><p>He walked over to me causally and smiled. "This'll make yer toes curl." He whispered in my ear. I had no time to ponder his meaning as his mouth came down on mine for a toe-curling kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goose Feather Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't believe I was doing this. It seemed that one moment I was kissing my whistling gypsy the next I was curled up next to him on the cold ground on the far side of `Shady Valley' miles away from Greenwood Castle. </p><p>The reality was it had been three days between finding Adam on my windowsill and now. I had told my parents about Migurel's betrayal but that didn't seem to make any difference to the plans of the castle. I was to be Queen and that cad was to be my husband. I tried to take the matter to my uncle the King but he and the Queen had left after my party to see to matters in another part of the country. </p><p>No body wanted to listen to me, so when Adam asked if I wanted to go with him I didn't even think about it. I grabbed a few personal things, climbed out of the window and followed Adam thought he castle gate. No thought about velvet dresses Spanish shoes, or servants. I didn't even think about my goose feather bed and it's silk sheets. We were in a tent but the ground was cold and uncomfortable. Still, I was with Adam, nothing else mattered. </p><p>We knew we would be followed as soon as my parent's realised I was missing so Adam and I took to the woods rather than following any roads. This is how Adam traveled anyway, backpacking cross-country which also explained why he had been bathing in the river. Adam loved being close to nature and I was beginning to understand why `Shady Valley' was a beautiful place.</p><p>We had walked all day holding hands and singing making the woods ring. Adam whistled and told me stories and encouraged my whistling.</p><p>"Where are the others of Blarney?" I had asked as we walked. </p><p>"They left as soon as yer party was over."</p><p>"You didn't go with them?"</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Ya could say I had other things on me mind."</p><p>I turned pink; it knew I was the `other things'.</p><p>But now we were in a tent in the woods and I couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Missing yer home?" Adam asked me as he pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.</p><p>"Strangely no," I really didn't understand it myself, I was brought up in the luxury of a castle but it was as if I had never had any of those things. "I'm to be Queen one day but I never really wanted to do that. So many rules and no privacy. I was even told whom I had to marry."</p><p>"So who'll be the next monarch?"</p><p>"I don't know," I hadn't thought about that. "Maybe it's time to become a republic."</p><p>"Well, Kingdom or republic, you will always be my Queen. Yer absolutely beautiful. Ya take me breath away every time I look inta thoses big brown eyes a' yours. I lost meself in `em back at the river."</p><p>I was swept away by his words. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"</p><p>"Oh me darlin' girl. There's nothing that compares to ya. Yer'd outshine the Queen of the Seelie herself."</p><p>"Seelie?" it wasn't a word I was familiar with.</p><p>"Tis the name of the court of the fairies."</p><p>"How do you know that?" I asked.</p><p>"I be Irish, we know all about the faye."</p><p>The full moon shone down on us as Adam told me about the Seelie court and all manner of fairy folk. We just talked for hours. I loved the sound of his voice. He was a great singer, but now just listing to him talk about his beloved Ireland with that deep rich Irish lilt, he had me mesmerized. And how was it possible that he could become more handsome?</p><p>I didn't know where Adam was going to take me or how long it would take to get there but I realised that it was the journey I was going to enjoy. Who cared if I ever was my goose feather bed again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The River Claydee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam and I traveled together for several weeks via buses, trains and our own two feet. I found I left one river to find another. "This be the river Claydee." Adam informed me.</p><p>"Claydee?" I asked "but isn't that�."</p><p>"'Tis me name," Adam stated. "My family have been established in this part of Ireland fer many generations. An' perhaps explains my fondness for bathing in rivers." He took my hand. "But then this be not the only surprise I have for you." </p><p>We followed a path to a set of huge iron gates, which the path continued to pass though. Here Adam stopped and took my hand. "There be somthin' I have neglected to mention to you about meself." He declare</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>I little smile crossed his lips and whispered in my ear. "I'm no gypsy." He didn't give me time to ponder on that revelation as his kiss interrupt any thought possess I could have endeavored to make. </p><p>The gate opened and in the distance a car came towards us. "What is going on?" I asked. </p><p>It was then that I noticed that although his accent remind Irish, the lilt had disappeared. "I am not in the manner of royalty that you are for I am no prince." The car came increasingly closer, "But nor am I just some garden variety commoner."</p><p>The car pulled up the gate and Adam opened the rear door for me. There was little doubt that it was his intention that I get in. I realised that I would not be hearing any more of his explanation until I did so. When I had found my seat Adam closed the door and then entered the car from the other side. "Home, James and don't spare the horses,"</p><p>Adam said nothing more until a grand mansion came into sight.</p><p>"What is going on?" I demanded.</p><p>"This is my home. I am Lord Claydee."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Dying Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lived with Adam in his mansion for six months and I had never been happier! Life was full of music, songs, laughter, wine and whistling. Everyday Adam told me he loved me and on a summer day we married!</p><p>I discovered that Adam was something of an environmentalist and most of the music that Blarney played was to raise money for such causes.</p><p>Migurel was a far off distant memory like a bad dream.</p><p>I did miss my parents but I had no wish to go back to Greenwood Castle. I was home.</p><p>But the time will always come when your past catches up with you. My father found me.</p><p>"Alexandrener!" the voice thundered through the great hall. </p><p>I looked up to see my father standing there with a face like thunder. "Father?"</p><p>"What are you doing here with this gypsy?" he demanded. </p><p>"He's no gypsy my father," I told him. "But lord over all these lands."</p><p>"You are coming home with me!"</p><p>"I can't he's my husband."</p><p>"He stole you from us!"</p><p>"No father, I came with him. You wouldn't listen to me when I told you about Migurel. I couldn't marry him. I had to leave. I fell in love with Adam and he with me we got married."</p><p>"You are NOT married!"</p><p>"I'm not going back father! I will stay here until the day I die!"</p><p>"Ki Edward has ordered your return!"</p><p>"He wouldn't," I declared.</p><p>"He has," My father stated. "If you do not come peacefully I will be forced to show my hand."</p><p>"There is nothing you can do." I said.</p><p>"Sir," Adam stood up in my defense. "I never intended for Lexa to stay away for so long, but you see she is with child right now and we thought it better if we wait until the child is born before we made such a long trip back to Morv�"</p><p>There was a crack of a bullet and Adam fell to the ground.</p><p>"ADAM!!!!!" I rushed to my husband side. Blood oozed from his side as I held on to his head. "Oh God please no!"</p><p>Through glassy eyes Adam looked at me, "I love you, me darlin' girl," he said.</p><p>A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me from my beloved. "Nooo!" but there was nothing I could do. It wasn't my dying day but my husbands.</p><p>What took weeks to leave behind only took a few hours to return to. Greenwood Castle: I had thought that retuning there would be a joyous occasion with husband and child, but that's not what I had at all. </p><p>All preparations were made for me to be queen my marriage to Adam was annulled and I was forced to marry Migurel. As for my child I had a son but he was taken away from me as soon as he was born.</p><p>I lived in what felt like a hostage situation for five years my only reprieve was that one day I would be Queen and then I would have the power to set all these things against me set to rights. All I had to do was out live the king. </p><p>Then there was an announcement that took all my chance for revenge away. </p><p>"King Edward and Queen Catherine are proud to announce the birth of their new daughter Princess Adriana. Heir to the Morvonian throne. Long live the King!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I thought about writing this particular series of posts and what I wanted to accomplished in them, a song kept coming to mind. It was a song I leant in primary school called the `Whistling Gypsy'. I based my posts on the lyrics of this Irish tune. Which explains why I decided to make the young man in the posts Irish. The song itself was written in 1950 by Leo McGurire. The song was written as a dare that he could not write a popular Irish song that actually had a happy ending. </p><p>I realise my posts do not have a happy ending. But this story isn't finished yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eleven Pipers Piping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Epiphany Ball</p><p>Jem &amp; the Holograms were invited back to Morvonina to Celebrate one of the countries favorite holidays. Epiphany or "12th Night" Traditionally the the day the Wise Men came to see the Christ Child. </p><p>It was the night of the Epiphany Ball. </p><p>There is another legend in Morvonia, that if at anytime a decendent of King Beauregard is in need Morvan the Dragon will appear.</p><p>It happened once so all the more possible for it to happen again.</p><p>After the assassination attempt, Lexa went to prison. She no longer holds the tital 'Duchess of Iago' but she clings to it. On the night of the Epiphany Ball she tries again, but this time she's not trying to over throw a young Princess - but a Queen!</p><p> </p><p>And Morvan returns...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beautiful princess was born to be queen,</p><p>And she grew in this promise forever.</p><p>She danced and she sang,</p><p>‘Til the rafters they rang,</p><p>And this dream would leave her never</p><p> </p><p>Then she was betrayed by a selfish knave</p><p>That broke her heart without feeling.</p><p>But then a gypsy came,</p><p>And it mended again,</p><p>And set her new heart reeling!</p><p> </p><p>Dreams of Queens and what all this means</p><p>Were left at the castle’s clover.</p><p>She followed her heart,</p><p>To a brand new start,</p><p>With her whistling gypsy rover.</p><p> </p><p>But new dreams die, when the old dreams lie,</p><p>And the past catches up with the future.</p><p>Dragged back home,</p><p>To be left all alone,</p><p>And a cold heart vows to endure.</p><p> </p><p>Now a vengeful heart, seeks its revenge,</p><p>With eleven pipers piping!</p><p>Iago’s elite</p><p>The crown to defeat,</p><p>At a masquerade ball so inviting.</p><p> </p><p>A dee do, a dee do dar day</p><p>A dee do a dee day – O</p><p>Iago’s elite</p><p>And a crown to defeat,</p><p>With Eleven pipers piping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>